films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007 and videos from 1997-2014 and marathons from 1997-2003. List of Blue's Clues Episodes Season 1 & Pilot (1995-1996) Season 2 (1996-1998) Season 3 (1999-2001) Season 4 (2001-2002) Season 5 (2002-2003) Season 6 (2004-2007) List Of Blue's Clues Videos 1997 #Blue Prints: Our Very First Pilot Episode "What Does Blue Want To Do Today?" (VHS, 7/15/1997) Blue Prints 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS & DVD, 7/28/1998) Steve Gets The Sniffles/What Does Blue Need?/The Grow Show/Nurture! #Blue's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS & DVD, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song #Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/2/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Let's Grow Big With Blue! (VHS & DVD, 3/30/1999) Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Feeling Blue (VHS & DVD, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated/What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS & DVD, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS & DVD, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #What Can Blue Find? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/15/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over! (VHS & DVD, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS & DVD, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound? #Songs and Stories (VHS, 7/4/2000) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Senses and Anatomys (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 10/24/2000) What Does Blue Want to Build?/Inventions 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS & DVD, 6/5/2001) Magenta Gets Glasses/Shy #Environments and Balancing (VHS, 8/7/2001) Environments/Weight and Balance #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS & DVD, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time/Thankful/Weight and Balance #Opposites and Collections (VHS, 9/18/2001) Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Halloween Party (VHS & DVD, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here! (VHS & DVD, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Thanksgiving Feast (VHS & DVD, 11/13/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Let's Learn With Blue? (VHS, 1/29/2002) What's So Funny?/Un Dia Con Plum! #Let's Explore! (VHS & DVD, 2/5/2002) Superfriends/The Anything Box #Imagining the Adventure (VHS, 2/12/2002) Imagine Nation/Adventure #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Let's Have Some Fun (VHS & DVD, 3/26/2002) Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS & DVD, 4/16/2002) Rhyme Time/Puppets #Planting and Bugs (VHS & DVD, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant! #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 8/20/2002) Nature/Stormy Weather #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS & DVD, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party/Mailbox's Birthday/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 7/8/2003) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 10/15/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/21/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #Thinking Chair With Blue? (VHS & DVD, 10/28/2003) The Snack Chart/The Story Wall/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 11/4/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Boats and Scavenger Hunts (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt/Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Neighborhood and Dress Ups (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Stores and Doctors (VHS & DVD, 6/15/2004) Playing Store/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Learning Game (VHS & DVD, 6/22/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 6/29/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Let's Play Along With Blue (VHS & DVD, 7/15/2004) Blue's Play/Blue's Predictions/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Cafe Blue/The Grow Show #Musics and Guests (VHS & DVD, 9/7/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Learning Practice (VHS & DVD, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Soccer Practice/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Scavenger Hunt 2005 #Learning Time (VHS & DVD, 1/11/2005) Blue's Senses/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Rhyme Time #What's So Funny? (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) What's So Funny?/Pool Party/Mechanics!/Draw Along With Blue #Be Happy In The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Shy/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 2/8/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Friendship (VHS & DVD, 4/4/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Polka-Dots!/What Does Blue Need?/The Big Book About Us #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Big Get Well Party (DVD, 6/7/2005) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Let's Boogie/Adventure #Writing in the Messages (VHS & DVD, 9/6/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages/Words/Blue's ABCs #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience #Looking and Waiting (VHS & DVD, 10/11/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience/What Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Halloween Fun (DVD, 10/25/2005) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time 2006 #Blue's Best (VHS & DVD, 1/10/2006) I'm So Happy!/What's Inside?/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary: The First 13 Episodes! (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses/Un Dia Con Plum!/Blocks!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Steve Gets the Sniffles/Hide and Seek/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Joe's First Day #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Let's Learn and Try (DVD, 12/5/2006) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Back to Basics (DVD, 12/12/2006) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Signs and Words (DVD, 12/19/2006) Signs/Geography/Words/Blue's Book Nook 2007 #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Blue's Senses/Blue's Story Time #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 10/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #Playing To Learn (DVD, 11/20/2007) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #It's Blue Time (DVD, 11/27/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure #Special Learning (DVD, 12/4/2007) Blue's Sad Day/Art Appreciation/Contraptions!/Mechanics! #Something to Do in Blue's School (DVD, 12/18/2007) Shy/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blocks!/Math! 2008 #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 1/15/2008) (Episodes From The Story Time VHS)/(Episodes From The Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes From The Taking Care With Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Birthday DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The ABC's and 123's VHS)/(Episodes From The Rhythm and Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Let's Play A Game! VHS)/(Episodes From The Try, Try Again! VHS)(Episodes From The Pretend and Fixing ''VHS)/(Episodes From The ''Feeling Blue DVD Edition)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Treasure Hunt VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Discoveries VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Big Pajama Party VHS)/(Episodes From The What Can Blue Find? VHS)/(Episodes From The Blue's Safari ''VHS)/(Episodes From The ''Artistic and Blue VHS)/(Episodes From The Magenta Comes Over VHS)/(Episodes From Stop, Look and Listen! VHS) #The Viral Hits of Chpt One (DVD, 10/7/2008) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock/Blue's ABCs/A Snowy Day/Blue's Story Time/Blue Is Frustrated/Nurture!/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/Adventures In Art/Thankful/Mailbox's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Hide and Seek/Magenta Comes Over/Mechanics!/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue Goes To The Beach/Snack Time/What Does Blue Want to Do On A Rainy Day? 2009 #Imagine and Learn (DVD, 1/13/2009) Making Changes/Up, Down All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Weather, Plant, Bugs and Environments (DVD, 1/27/2009) Nature/Stormy Weather/Bugs!/Let's Plant!/Environments #Blue Learns Signs and Sounds (DVD, 5/8/2009) Signs/Geography/What's Did Blue See?/What's That Sound? #Beyond the Pawprints (DVD, 5/29/2009) What Does Blue Want to Build?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Mechanics!/Hide and Seek/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Art Appreciation/Draw Along with Blue/What's That Sound?/Blue's Big Holiday/Nature/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Shy/Superfriends #Break Time With Blue (DVD, 6/23/2009) Café Blue/Snack Time/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #All About Healthy and Trying (DVD, 9/22/2009) Steve Gets The Sniffles/Blue Goes To The Doctor/The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Blue's Favorite Song/The Story Wall #Let's Play With Blue (11/3/2009) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Senses/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/Weight and Balance/Animal Behavior!/Occupations/Blue's Collection/The Anything Box/What's Inside?/Meet Polka Dots! #All About Blue (DVD, 11/10/2009) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt/Magenta Comes Over/Blue's News #Animals and Puppets (DVD, 11/24/2009) Animal Behavior!/Nurture!/Puppets/Anatomy #Sounds and Find? (DVD, 12/8/2009) Up, Down All Around!/The Scavenger Hunt/What's That Sound?/The Lost Episode! 2010 #Science With Blue (DVD, 2/2/2010) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make out of Recycled Things?/What Did Blue See?/Anatomy/Prehistoric Blue/Magenta Gets Glasses/Look Carefully... #Manners, Emotions and Situations (DVD, 4/13/2010) Blue's Sad Day/Blue Is Frustrated/I'm So Happy!/Body Language/Shy/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/I Did That! #Music and Band (DVD, 4/30/2010) Let's Boogie/Blue's Favorite Song/Blue Wants To Play A Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day?/Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Morning Music/Bluestock #Blue Experiment To Do Lots Of Things (DVD, 7/10/2010) Imagine Nation/Look Carefully.../Weight and Balance/Blocks! #Blue's Big Invitations (DVD, 7/30/2010) Blue's Birthday/Pool Party/Blue's Big Costume Party/Thankful #Tickety's Big Specials (DVD, 8/3/2010) What Time Is It For Blue?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/Blue's Big Pajama Party #Periwinkle's Big Specials (DVD, 9/14/2010) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/Blue's Collection/Blue's Predictions #Magenta's Big Specials (DVD, 10/20/2010) Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/Magenta Gets Glasses/Magenta's Messages #Blue's Special Holiday (DVD, 11/22/2010) Blue's Room: Blue's Holiday Wishes/Blue's First Holiday/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2011 #Knowing the Clues (DVD, 4/15/2011) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Math/Blue's Sad Day/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/The Lost Episode!/Thankful/Signs/Blue's Play/Blue's Big Mystery/Café Blue/Bugs! #Blue's Big Playtime (DVD, 8/30/2011) The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Hide and Seek/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game/Playdates #Pretending Time (DVD, 12/27/2011) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Snacktime Playdate/Playdates/Snack Time/Pretend Time/Blue's Play/Café Blue/Something to Do Blue?/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest 2012 #The Complete 1st Season (DVD, 6/23/2012) Snack Time/What Time is it For Blue?/Mailbox's Birthday/Blue's Story Time/What Does Blue Need?/Blue's Favorite Song/Adventures in Art/Blue Goes to the Beach/Pretend Time/A Snowy Day/The Trying Game/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/The Grow Show/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Blue's News/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #The Complete 2nd Season (DVD, 12/21/2012) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Want to Build?/Blue's Senses/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?/What Was Blue's Dream About?/Blue's ABCs/Math!/Blue's Birthday/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/The Lost Episode!/Blue's Sad Day/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/What Did Blue See?/Nurture!/Blue is Frustrated/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Mechanics! 2013 #The Complete 3rd Season (DVD, 3/26/2013) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Art Appreciation/Weight and Balance/What's That Sound?/Animal Behavior!/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Draw Along With Blue/Hide and Seek/Thankful/Blue's Big Holiday/Pool Party/Anatomy/Signs/Nature/Geography/Occupations/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/What's So Funny?/Blue's Big Costume Party/Inventions/Blue's Play/Prehistoric Blue/The Wrong Shirt/Words/Blue's Collection/Café Blue/Shy/Environments/Stormy Weather/Magenta Gets Glasses #The Complete 4th Season (DVD, 9/7/2013) Imagine Nation/Adventure/The Anything Box/Superfriends/What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here!/Making Changes/Bugs!/Un Dia Con Plum!/What's Inside?/Blocks!/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/Puppets/Rhyme Time/Let's Plant!/Blue's Book Nook/Let's Boogie/Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College 2014 #The Complete 5th & 6th Seasons (DVD, 6/11/2014) Can You Help?/Colors Everywhere!/The Snack Chart/The Big Book About Us/Playing Store/100th Episode Celebration/Patience/Joe's Surprise Party/I'm So Happy/The Boat Float/Bedtime Business/Shape Searchers/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Contraptions!/A Brand New Game/A Surprise Guest/Dress Up Day/Blue's Big Band/Up, Down, All Around!/The Story Wall/The Alphabet Train/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's Predictions/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue Takes You to School/Meet Polka Dots!/The Scavenger Hunt/Let's Write!/Magenta Messages/Body Language/Blue's Big Car Trip/Look Carefully.../I Did That!/Animals in Our House/Morning Music/Blue's First Holiday/The Legend of Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Wishes/Joe's Clues/Skidoo Adventure/Playdates/The Fairy Tale Ball/Soccer Practice/Bluestock #Blue's Room: The Complete 1st & 2nd Seasons (6/24/2014) Snacktime Playdate/Fred's Birthday/Blue's Holiday Wishes/It's Hug Day /Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/The Power of the Alphabet/Meet Blue's Baby Brother/Blue's Farm Playdate/Shape Detectives/Masterpiece Museum/Sprinkles' Sleepover/World Travelers/Mathstronuts/A Way Great Playdate/Little Red Riding Blue/Knights of the Snack Table/Music Stars List of Blue's Clues Marathons (1997-2003) Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #1x10 A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:30pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x10 A Snowy Day (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x08 Math! (12:30pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #1x18 What Is Blue Afraid Of? (9:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show (12:00pm) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday (April 10, 1998) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x01 Steve Gets the Sniffles (9:30am) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (11:00am) #1x07 Adventures In Art (11:30am) #1x11 The Trying Game (12:00pm) #2x03 Blue's Senses (12:30pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:00pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:30pm) Blue's Birthday Monday Marathon (June 15, 1998) # 1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) # 2x09 Blue's Birthday (9:30am) (Premiere) # 1x19 Magenta Comes Over (10:00am) # 2x08 Math! (10:30am) # 2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) # 2x07 Blue's ABCs (11:30am) # 2x03 Blue's Senses (12:00pm) # 2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (12:30pm) # 1x20 Blue's News (1:00pm) # 1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #1x15 What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #2x06 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x08 Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #3x09 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x20 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x08 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x10 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) #1x16 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #2x18 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (11:00am) #2x15 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #3x06 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #2x08 Math! (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (August 27, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x13 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x11 Pool Party (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x30 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #5x03 The Snack Chart (9:00am) #3x11 Pool Party (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #1x08 Blue Goes To The Beach (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x19 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x29 Shy (12:30pm) #3x07 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Friday #2 (July 12, 2002) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (9:00am) #4x09 Making Changes (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #3x32 Magenta Gets Glasses (10:30am) #5x06 Patience (11:00am) #1x06 Blue's Favorite Song (11:30am) #2x12 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (12:00pm) #5x01 Can You Help? (12:30pm) #3x22 Inventions (1:00pm) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (1:30pm) Blue's Big Band Monday (February 3, 2003) #5x09 I'm So Happy! (9:00pm) #5x18 Blue's Big Band (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x06 What Was Blue's Dream About? (10:00am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:30am) #3x15 Geography (11:00am) #5x16 A Surprise Guest (11:30am) #2x20 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x16 Occupations (12:30pm) #4x14 Blue’s Backyard Ballgame Bonzana (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Category:List of television episodes, videos and Albums Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series by network